Welcome to Oakdale Academy
by Glamorous x33
Summary: Welcome to Oakdale Academy, only the best Boarding School in the country. Not only because of its long list of impressive alumni, but because of the impressive A-List and of course, scandal.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, don't be mad. **

I know… I haven't updated for about 2 months. And you guys are probably dying for an update of _Memories of the Past _and my new story _Keep Holding On. _But for now, those stories have been put on hold because I have a new story! And hopefully if I get some good feedback that'll encourage me to work harder on updating!

Alright, so this is the new story. It's an experiment but I told myself that I'm not allowed to get up off this chair until I finish this (with the exception of bathroom breaks, of course).

So here's a little trailer for you guys. Enjoy! 

**Welcome to Oakdale Academy. **

Perhaps the best boarding school in the country; maybe it's because almost everybody that has attended in the past has gone on to either become a Nobel-Prize Winner, Oscar-Winner, and of course the occasional President of United States. But what would Oakdale be without scandal? Because it's not the long list of impressive attendees that make it so notable, it's its impressive **A-List**.

_Enter the Queen Bee: _

Blair Waldorf, meet **Massie Block**. She's the girl that has everything you could ever want; thousands of dollars worth of designer clothes straight from 5th Avenue, the perfect 4.0 average, gorgeous long, brown hair with breathtaking amber eyes to match, and a perfect boyfriend. Oh, and not to mention she's got all of Oakdale Academy in the palm of her perfectly manicured hands. But then comes the new boy. And he's captured Massie's heart. But to bad he's after a different girl. But nobody ever says "no" to Massie Block. Do they?

_Meet the It Girl:_

She's the girl you hate. She's got the beauty and the brains. With her long, wavy dirty-blonde hair and large blue eyes she can get with any guy on campus. She probably already has. Scandal revolves around **Kristen Gregory**'slife… and she loves it. But this notorious bad girl has a soft spot for nerdy social outsiders. Well, things just got a lot more interesting; especially when Kristen's perfect life seems to all come crashing down when someone digs up some dirt from her past that could potentially end her life at Oakdale forever.

_Welcome the Devil's Spawn:_

Girls around swear that **Claire Lyons **was sent straight from hell. She has dedicated her life to personally ruining everyone else's at Oakdale. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She easily skates under adult radar because her dad's the dean… and anybody who tries to even mess with her has a rude awakening ahead of them named expulsion. Don't even think about screwing around with her. But when she makes a disturbing discovery about her father, she refocuses her goals on ruining her father's new beau's life. Claire Lyons has officially met her match.

_Meet the Gossip Queen: _

You want some dirt? Kids around Oakdale know exactly where to go, and that is **Alicia Rivera**. That ever-present smirk on her stunning face screams that she knows something that you don't know and that's enough to make anybody sweat. There's nothing in this world that brings Alicia more joy than ruining somebody else's life. But what if somebody was ever to take Alicia down? Wait: is that even possible? Mark the time and day, Alicia Rivera is officially getting a taste of her own medicine and karma's a bitch.

_A big hello for the Hot-Tempered Vixen: _

Definition of bitch: **Dylan Marvil. **Her unruly red hair matches her personality perfectly. Don't get her mad because Dylan's got the connections to end your life, period. But besides her bad-temper, Dylan's got a wild side. This girl knows how to party. She's got a soft spot for vodka and excessive drinking, but when a naughty video of her and her best-friends boyfriend leak onto the internet, Dylan's life seems to do a complete 180. Not good.

_Enter the All-American Boy:_

He's the star of the basketball team, the debate team captain, and already has a spot at Harvard locked up. **Chris Plovert**'s got it all planned out for him. His life is basically a cakewalk. With his dad's connections he could get anything he wants. He's already captured the girl's heart that everybody wants, or so he thinks. Chris Plovert has got some competition. Now this should be interesting: Chris Plovert actually has to work for something.

_Meet the Eloquent Sweetheart: _

**Kemp Hurley **knows the way to a girl's heart. Not only is he a lacrosse superstar, but he's a Michelangelo protégée. Yup, he paints. Now that's sexy. Any girl on campus would be thrilled to be with the infamous Kemp Hurley, but he's completely and utterly in love with his girlfriend of 3 years. Too bad he's too gullible to see that his girlfriend has nearly slept with every guy on campus. Well, he's about to make a shocking discovery.

_Welcome the Suave Bad-Boy: _

**Cam Fischer **knows his way into any girl's pants. He should by now: he's been with almost every girl on campus… more than once. His notorious one blue-eye and one green-eye is enough for any girl to start stripping. But has this guy finally found the Gabriella to his Troy? Cam seems to think so. He's head-over-heels. But it could only last for so long, right? After all, Cam's never been the commitment type. But who knows… People can change, right?

_A big hello for the Simply Delicious Jock: _

Definition of gorgeous: **Josh Hotz**. Who wouldn't want a simply sexy jock with a hot 6-pack and not to mention and hot Spanish accent. But don't even think about it; he's property of Alicia Rivera, or so she thinks. Everybody knows that Josh can't stay with a girl for that long, he's just not that kind of guy, and girls love him for it. But when the new guy comes along, Josh Hotz has some competition, and shocker: starts developing some feelings.

_Enter the New Boy: _

Hello, **Derrick Harrington**; welcome to Oakdale Academy, or as some call it: hell. Derrick has been kicked out of 4 boarding schools so far. But it's his Senior Year, and he promised his parents he wouldn't, under any circumstances, get expelled again. He's taking the Oakdale Social Scene by storm. Oakdale's certainly never seen a Harrington before.

Review, please. 


	2. welcome to oakdale

**the new boy**

"Derrick, honey, just do me and your father this one favor." Derrick Harrington's mother whined.

Derrick rolled his eyes and popped in his earphones blasting his iPod to Jay-Z's _Dirt_ _Off Your Shoulder. _He knew what she was saying… the same thing she had said about the last 4 boarding schools. You'd think she'd get it by now… he's not the kind of kid that likes to play by the rules.

"Derrick!" James Harrington, Derrick's father shouted over the blasting music. "Turn that damn iPod off and listen to your mother."

Unwillingly, Derrick removed the earphones from his ears and set them carefully in his backpack.

Tiffany Harrington twisted in her seat so that her piercing blue eyes lay right on Derrick. "Don't get expelled again. This is senior year, babe' there's no other options. Your father worked very hard to get you into this school. After the other incidents, I think that almost every boarding school in the country was informed of your rebellious behavior. They'll be keeping a close eye on you… don't do anything you'll regret."

James eyed Derrick through his mirror. "Don't screw this up."

Those were the last words spoken the entire car-ride to Oakdale Academy. Once they had arrived, Derrick jumped out, grabbed his one bag of luggage and walked off without even a single goodbye.

Harsh, you might think… but Derrick was used to it. When he was only 5-years old, his parents had decided to take a little retreat to Paris… for 2 years. They dropped him off at his Grandmother's doorstep and Derrick had grown extremely close to her during those 2 years.

He was basically raised by her, solely because his parents were always off traveling around the world, not once asking Derrick to join them.

But when Derrick was 12, his Grandma had died of a stroke. And ever since, he's never been the same… Let's just say that that was when his rebellious streak began.

Derrick strolled into the Admissions Office heading straight for the front desk. This felt almost routine to him. Arrive at a new school, get accustomed to it, work out the master plan, and then put it into action. Worked every time…

"I've just transferred here. Derrick Harrington." He stated clearly to the woman sitting behind the large oak desk stacked neatly with organized manila folders and such.

"Hmmm… here we go." The woman handed him over a green folder with the golden Oakdale logo printed neatly in the center of it. "This contains your schedule, room key, and also the map to the entire campus. You'll be rooming in the Thompson House; you should have no trouble finding it." She gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, and this is the Oakdale Rule Book. Read it thoroughly. We're very strict when it comes to rules." She handed him over a book the size of an AP World History Dictionary.

Derrick smiled half-heartedly. She couldn't be serious… this thing had to weigh at least 20 lbs. But she was. She was dead-serious.

Derrick turned for the door to leave but she spoke again. It better not be another rule book, he thought to himself.

"We've arranged a tour of the campus for you by one of our very own students. Mr. Harrington, meet Alicia Rivera. I believe she's a senior as well."

A gorgeous girl walked in from the hallway next to the woman's desk. She had to be from Spanish descent because she was way too tan for September in Maine. Her almond eyes sparkled and her lips were naturally cherry-red. To say the least, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The Spanish girl offered her hand to Derrick.

He shook willingly. "Igualmente." He smirked.

Her eyes shimmered and she gave him a smile, showing off her pearly whites. "Let's begin the tour, shall we?"

Derrick opened the glass door for her, and gestured for her to walk through, "After you."

Alicia blushed, but accepted the offer. He certainly knew how to charm a girl.

As she walked through the door, Derrick followed closely behind her, sneaking peaks of her butt.

Nice ass, he thought to himself. This year was going to be fun.

**the queen bee**

Massie Block walked side-by-side with one of her best friends, Dylan Marvil.

"Wait… over the summer, you're saying you hooked up with Rob Pattinson?" Massie asked, adjusting the red beret she wore on her perfectly sculpted curls.

"Yup, but it was a bit to sloppy for my taste. I broke it off the day after… he was way too clingy anyways." Dylan Marvil responded, her Mui Mui heels clicking along the cobblestone sidewalks.

"I know what you mean. I mean Chris is great and everything, but he's just way too clingy. I mean, I like the whole worship concept, but seriously, I need a little breathing space."

"Wait. Don't tell me you're considering breaking up with the Chris Plovert? He's the most wanted guy on campus and you have him. I mean, it's not surprising, though. You guys are a total power couple. I'd stay together just for the image. You guys are more intimidating together than Barack and Michelle Obama." Dylan rationalized.

Massie processed this and realized Dylan had a point. But then her cell phone buzzed and who else would it be then Chris, her adorable, yet extremely frustrating and annoying boyfriend.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled as she unwillingly answered.

"Hey, honey. What's going on?" Massie answered in her best happy voice.

"_I miss you, babe. I thought maybe we could go out for a nice dinner tonight; I have reservations for La Paris tonight at 8. And then maybe we could have a little sleepover in your room afterwards." _

"That sounds so perfect, honey. But I can't tonight; I promised the girls we'd have a girl's night. You understand, don't you?" she responded, sounding as innocent as possible.

"_You couldn't cancel? I'm sure they'd understand." _

"No, they wouldn't. You know how I feel about breaking commitments. I have to go, 'kay? Later."

Massie snapped the phone shut not even waiting for a response.

"Dyl, cancel your plans for tonight. We're having a girl's night."

But Dylan wasn't paying any attention to what Massie was saying. She was too busying staring across the field.

"What?" Massie demanded to know what she was looking at.

But she didn't need a response. He had caught her eye too.

A smirk spread across the brunette's face. "Fresh meat."

Reviews make me happy 


End file.
